The Light in the Midst of a Storm
The Two Dragons A swift breeze passed by as Mago peacefully basked in the rays of the sun shining down on him, laying in the middle of a field out in the wilderness away from society, enjoying the peace and quiet that the bustling streets of Crocus couldn't offer to a man of solitude. It hadn't been long since Mago left his home country of Mys to become a mage, declining the position to rise as the next emperor of Mys after his father but the life of a mage seemed to interest Mago more than the power and control that an emperor wields. Listening to the grass and trees sway in the background as he looked up into the sky with the slow moving fluffy white clouds strolling along the blue atmosphere, Mago was finally at peace from the life of politics and royalty where in Ishgar he is treated just like everyone around him, all with the same respect and loyalty that only the Mystan royals recieved back home. "Well... Maybe I can get used to this life perhaps huh?" Mago thought out loud before noticing the crunching of grass around him, the sound grass makes when a person is walking on grassy fields. Well now, who may this be? Mago thought to himself as he pulled himself up to see the person responsible for such sounds, turning his head around frantically to catch a glimpse of whoever is around him. A man who is dressed in the type of clothing that rich folks would wear, purple in color, with two skulls hanging from the sides his waist. To people, he would seem like an elf, with his ears as pointy as the aforementioned race. While watching the white puffy clouds flew by above him and enjoying the fresh air that provides a peaceful and quiet mood to the setting, not noticing Mago who is laying on the grass due to some tall grasses covering the lad. As soon as the man exhaled out the fresh air that he took in, the wind started to pick up, a small blast of wind ruining the peaceful atmosphere. "That's how I always ruin my own moment.. Damn." He said, with disappointment in his tone of voice and moved his hands into his pockets while staring off into the sky. Noticing the strange man just near him, Mago was curious to who he was and what he was doing in the middle of nowhere, coincidently where Mago was at the same time, "Oh, do you mind lad? I found this space first so..." Mago politely asked the stranger, implying that he should leave. Though before Mago could finish his sentence, he could sense a powerful aura of magic around the strange elf, something that Mago hasn't seen in a long time after having left Mys with the mages that influenced him to join them. "Who, who are you?" Mago enquired as he pulled himself off the ground from where he was lying down to walk over to the stranger, wanting to get his attention as he cleared his throat on the way over to him, "Or maybe, what are you?". Turning to the Mago's direction, watching the lad approach him slowly, staying in his position with no intention to move since he isn't expecting to get attacked. "Who? Well, if you're asking for my name, it's De--... Hayato Kamikaze." He answers to the man's first question. To his second question, Hayato wasn't hesitant to tell him what he is. "Well, right now I may look like an elf, but I'm actually a dragon. A Sky Dragon, to be more specific, known as the Tempest Dragon." The hesitation of the man when telling his name to Mago was suspicious, changing from a De to a Hay wasn't already obvious enough that Hayato might have been a cover up name for this strange man, but the most intriguing thing that caught Mago's attention was 'Hayato's claim of being a Sky Dragon. "A dragon huh? Thought your kind died out ages ago, but Mys has lacked the presence of dragons nearly in all the recorded timelines so I'm clueless if there still are dragons wandering about this land." Mago said with a concerned voice, he knew he had to be careful around Hayato if he really was a dragon using the form of an elf. "Well I guess I should introduce myself as well then I guess, I am Mago Hogi the first born of the emperor of Mys and I too am a Light Dragon, or to put it in correct terms, a Regium Dragon." Mago said as he introduced himself to the elf man infront of him, "Would you care to prove your dragon's identity?" the young prince asked in a calming tone as to not seem threatening to the supposed Tempest Dragon. "To put it in a simple explanation, us dragons have learned a little something called Compact Regression where we can transform from our dragon forms to that of a humanoid form in order to blend in better, I supposed." Hayato spoke out, informing the Mage to let him know how he was able to achieve a form such as that as an elf. "And are you crazy? Showing my dragon identity in this time of age would make myself an easy target" Hayato exclaimed as he think about what had happened before in the past, "Even though I wouldn't be hurt, but it would bother me to have someone shoot tiny magical bullets at me and it tickles." Though Hayato turned down Mago's request to have him reveal his dragon form, he looked forward and proceeds to take in a deep breath, then exhales out a large blast of wind that would tore a tree off of its roots in the path of the blast. "Tempest Dragon's... Restrained Roar.." Mago was impressed, he gave a small smirk before clapping his hands together to cause them to burst into flames, activating his Divine Light in order to show what Mago is also capable of doing. "Unfortunatly, I cannot do my Dragon Magic whilst I am in a human form, so I'm afraid for now I don't think I can match your skill in the Dragon Magics. And besides, if we were to turn into dragons, there wouldn't be anyone here to attack us, we're in the middle of nowehere after all!" Mago informed Hayato before puffing up his cheeks as he clenched his jaw to keep the magic within his throat. Violently shooting out large flames from his mouth, Mago was able to incinerate a bunch of trees near the two with his Spitfire, a magic from the Art of the Mystan Monks. "I think that would be the closest thing to a Dragon Roar I can do while I have retained a human form..." Mago said disappointed, eager to actually see Hayato become a dragon must he accept his previous request. Thinking about their exact location, Hayato had realized what Mago said was true after all, that they're in the middle of nowhere, with no contact to society at all. "Hmm, good point. I guess I'll show you my dragon form.. Only for a few minutes.." He said after he noticed the disappointment on Mago's face, hoping to cheer the Mage up by accepting his quest. "Though, I'll need some space.." As soon as he finishes his sentence, Hayato was gone in the blink of an eye in Mago's view. "I think right here is good!" yelled Hayato from distances away behind Mago. He would get in a particular stance similar to the "powering up" stance Mages seems to do when they're showing their powers, the wind surrounding him became much more harsh and the clouds became rather dark, like a storm. In Mago's perspective of view point, Hayato had instantly changed in form, going from a small human to an enormous dragon in seconds, his power rising like a rocket blasting off into space. "And this is my dragon form," he said in a deeper, booming voice, "Dentanus." Gobsmacked by Hayato's transformation into a dragon, Mago's jaw dropped as he heard the dragon's voice boom the word 'Dentanus', "Now, now you have my attention Dentanus" Mago said as he laughed of excitement, to finally see another dragon standing infront of him. A sight for the young prince, Mago immediately stood firmly on the ground, planting his feet into the dirt to support his position as he opened both his palms and touched the bottoms together to make a vertical hand position as they began gloring from the palms, "Elder Magic: Regium''!" Mago exclaimed at the top of his voice as a serpentine dragon shot out from the glowing hands and into the air, letting out a booming roar that filled the sky with terror as the ground shaked in it's presence. Mago panted for a but before standing up straight again, "This isn't all yet ha!" Mago yelled with excitement before turning to the dragon who was already looking at Mago, both nodding their as both the dragon and Mago boomed their voice, "'''Sholk" they both said as a giant cloud of thick smoke began forming to cover the serpentine dragon and Mago. As the smoke retained it's position around Mago and the dragon, an even louder voice roared from within the thick smoke, before a giant gust of wind from within the smoke pushed it away as it distintergrated into the air, revealing a humungous, purple and green two headed dragon in place of Mago and the serpentine dragon. "I am two souls in one body, the Forbidden Regium Dragon..." The dragon heads said in unison as their voice shook the ground. Looking at the two headed dragon infront of him, Dentanus for the first time felt like he was back in the time where dragons ruled the world, feeling quite comfortable with another dragon near him. "Ahah, so you first summon this Regium Dragon and then fuse with it, neat." He said with a chuckle, his laugh was enough to shatter the ground beneath the two of the giant oversized lizards, yet it wouldn't bother them much. Mago's dragon form laughed into the air, "Well, it isn't hard to figure out that I do fuse with this dragon yes. This dragon has lived for ages, feeding off the continuos ethernano in the universe to retain it's well being. The dragon may be older than you my dear Denatus, or so I'm told..." he said as he crossed his arms. "Me and the dragon share the same mind when it is summond, meaning that since I am the dominant soul in this partnership I control everything as the dragon provides me with it's power and knowledge. I just execute it onto the field." His voice said with a low grizzly voice as he chuckling again.